Powroty
by Salut-chan
Summary: Szkolny FrUK. Francis wraca z wakacji.


A/N Napisane w nagrodę dla Roosalie za wygranie konkursu na Fluere.

* * *

Arthur z westchnieniem postawił kropkę kończącą raport o planach samorządu na nowy rok szkolny. Bycie przewodniczącym było czymś co lubił, ale czasem nawet on musiał przyznać, że pracy było zbyt dużo. Szczególnie jeśli jego bezużyteczny, ale jednak potrzebny mu zastępca wciąż był nieobecny, bo jego wakacyjny wyjazd do rodziny we Francji wydłużył się. (Arthur nie wiedział, ale jego spóźnienie na rozpoczęcie roku szkolnego było związane z tym, że jego własna matka, za jego plecami zdążyła już zaprosić Francisa na Boże Narodzenie. A Francis bardziej niż szczęśliwy bez namysłu przyjął zaproszenie.)

Do pomieszczenia wciąż wpadały promienie słońca, więc Arthur postanowił nie wracać na razie do pokoju, tylko pozostać w swoim gabinecie i poczytać. (Generalnie, tak naprawdę to pomieszczenie to był pokój samorządu szkolnego, ale zarówno Arthur, jak i reszta szkoły nazywali to jego gabinetem.) Anglik złapał za książkę, którą ostatnio czytał - „Złocistego Błazna", poprawił okulary i układając się wygodniej w fotelu i zaczął czytać.

Nawet nie zauważył kiedy zasnął.

* * *

Francis uśmiechnął się do siebie, kiedy szedł dziedzińcem szkoły, ciągnąc za sobą sporej wielkości kufer. Był zmęczony przez podróż, która trwała dłużej niż powinna. Wszystko to było winą strajków na lotnisku, jednak wciąż cieszył się, że w końcu po dość długiej rozłące spotka się ze swoim chłopakiem. Francis przez całą swoją dramatyczną naturę, czuł się jakby nie widział się z Arthurem od wieków, pomimo tego, że całkiem często rozmawiali ze sobą przez telefon i za pomocą internetu.

Francuz pchnął ciężkie drzwi i znalazł się w budynku. Mało kto o tym wiedział, ale Francis nie lubił samemu chodzić w nocy po szkolnych czy internackich korytarzach. Otaczająca go cisza, sprawiała, że stawał się podirytowany, a nawet przestraszony. Cisza. Francis osobiście, oskarżał o ten irracjonalny strach Arthura i maraton Doctora Who, nie żeby zamierzał mu o tym mówić.

Francuz odetchnął z ulgą kiedy zobaczył drzwi do ich pokoju – 221 w bloku B. Jednakże chwilę potem skrzywił się, kiedy odkrył, że aby dostać się do pokoju musi znaleźć swoje klucze, które mogą być wszędzie. Po pięciu minutach poszukiwań i przeszukaniu walizki, klucze zostały odnalezione w kieszeni kurtki, a Francuz szybko umieścił kufer w pokoju i postanowił pójść poszukać swojego _petit ami. _I wiedział gdzie go znajdzie.

Pokój samorządu uczniowskiego był miejscem, do którego Francis miał mieszane uczucia. Początkowo szczerze nienawidził tego miejsca, ponieważ w pierwszej klasie został zmuszony przez głupi zakład by zostać wiceprzewodniczącym samorządu uczniowskiego. Stał się on zastępcą najbardziej mrukliwego i brytyjskiego ucznia tej szkoły: Arthura Kirklanda i musiał zacząć spędzać z nim swoje wolne popołudnia. Jednakże z biegiem czasu zaczął doceniać Anglika i nawet zaczął go lubić. Również to właśnie w tym pokoju, po raz pierwszy skradł od niego pocałunek i zaprosił go na randkę. To dzięki temu pomieszczeniu teraz byli razem i Francis był wdzięczny za to. Nie, to głupio brzmi nawet dla Francuza. Dziękować pomieszczeniu za szczęście? On był wdzięczny losowi, za to, że pomieszczenie stało się mostem wiodącym do Arthura.

Teraz, Francis uśmiechnął się pod nosem otwierając drzwi. W pomieszczeniu było ciemno, a dzięki światłu padającemu zza okna widoczne były kontury przedmiotów i postaci półleżącej w fotelu za biurkiem. Francuz zbliżył się do najwyraźniej śpiącego Arthura i wyciągnął z jego uścisku książkę, po czym odłożył ją na biurko. Poruszenie to zaalarmowało Anglika, który otworzył oczy i widząc jakąś postać w jego gabinecie, gwałtownie wstał.

Zaspany umysł Arthura z opóźnieniem zarejestrował, że jest on całowany, w sposób tak znajomy, że nie było mowy o tym, by poczuł się zagrożony. Anglik nie mógłby pomylić tej osoby z jakimś gwałcicielem albo zboczeńcem. Chociaż, stop. Ten Francuz zdecydowanie był zboczeńcem.

Kilkoma prostymi krokami, które Francis zaczerpnął ze swoich lekcji tańca, Arthur został oparty o biurko. Zadowolony z takiego obrotu sprawy Anglik wplątał palce lewej dłoni we włosy na karku Francisa pociągając nimi w sposób, który wyrwał mimowolny pomruk z gardła Francuza.

Przez chwilę trwali w tym pocałunku, poruszając wargami, liżąc, przygryzając, dotykając się i po prostu będąc blisko. W końcu jednak Francis wysapał:

- Salut, mon amour.

- Francis – mruknął Arthur, uśmiechając się lekko. - Byłem pewien, że przylatujesz dopiero w przyszłym tygodniu.

- Nie wytrzymałbym kolejnego tygodnia bez ciebie – odpowiedział Francis, w delikatnej pieszczocie przesuwając dłonią po boku Arthura. - Następnym razem lecisz ze mną. Poznasz moją rodzinę i Jeanne.

- Chcesz mnie zapoznać z twoją byłą dziewczyną? - wydął wargi Arthur, łapiąc drugą dłoń Francuza i splatając ich palce, wskazując na to, że tylko droczy się ze swoim chłopakiem.

- To moja przyjaciółka, chodziliśmy razem w przedszkolu – odpowiedział Francis, a jego palce sugestywnie spoczęły na biodrze Arthura.

- Powiadają, że stara miłość nie rdzewieje.

- Nie rdzewieje też coś innego – zasugerował Francis. Arthur, zarumieniony parsknął śmiechem.

- Zboczeniec – stwierdził, skradając całusa z ust owego zboczeńca.

- I za to mnie kochasz – uśmiechnął się szerzej Francis, łącząc ich usta w kolejnym, namiętnym pocałunku.

Arthur z każdą chwilą czuł się coraz bardziej podekscytowany. I mimo że to Francis był uważany za podrywacza i najbardziej kochającego seks chłopaka w szkole to Anglik nie ustępował mu. Dowodem na to był fakt, że Francuz czasem nazywał go Ambasadorem Seksu. Po tak długiej rozłące spotkanie ze swoim chłopakiem, sprawiło, że Arthur stał się bardzo potrzebujący, i czuł, że Francis podzielał to pragnienie.

Wiedząc dokładnie czego mu potrzeba, Anglik pchnął Francisa, sprawiając, że ten upadł na fotel. Nie czekając nawet chwili, usiadł mu na kolanach i zaczął składać pocałunki na jego szczęce, mrucząc z uznaniem kiedy jego wargi spotkały się z zarostem.

Francuz nie pozostawał dłużnym. Jego dłonie szybko znalazły się pod koszulą Arthura, pocierając jego sutki i drapiąc pierś.

Ich usta znowu odnalazły drogę do siebie, a języki zatańczyły w namiętnym tańcu. Anglik, dobrze wiedząc co robi, przesunął się na kolanach Francisa ocierając się o jego problem w naprawdę drażniący sposób.  
- Arthur, wystarczy ci tylko ślina? - zapytał Francis, wsuwając palce pod materiał spodni Arthura.  
- Och, tak – westchnął Arthur, pospiesznie rozpinając spodnie Francuza, który uniósł lekko biodra, by ułatwić Anglikowi uwolnienie jego wzwodu. Moment później, Arthur wstał, szybko zrzucając przeszkadzające mu spodnie i bokserki, by móc, półnagi, ponownie umościć się na kolanach Francisa.

Arthur uśmiechnął się swoim „łóżkowym uśmiechem" tym, który zawsze sprawiał, iż Francis chciał go wziąć już tu i teraz. Złapał dłoń kochanka, wsuwając sobie jego palce do ust. Po chwili, kiedy uznał, że są one już wystarczająco wilgotne, puścił je, pozwalając Francuzowi wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce.

Zadowolony Francis bez zwłoki przeniósł swoje ręce na tyłek Arthura, i już po chwili wsuwał swoje palce w jego dziurkę. Anglik by odwrócić swoją uwagę od uczucia rozciągania i lekkiego pieczenia zaczął ponownie całować się ze swoim kochankiem.

- Francis wystarczy – rzucił bez tchu Arthur, kiedy oderwał się na chwilę od pocałunku. Na te dwa słowa, Francuz zabrał swoje palce, a Anglik niezwłocznie ustawił się w odpowiedniej pozycji i nabił na członka swojego chłopaka wzdychając głośno.

Z głębi gardła Francisa wydobył się pomruk kiedy poczuł jak jego cała męskość zagłębiła się w Arthura. Ich usta ponownie spotkały się w pocałunku, a ich ciała zaczęły poruszać się we wspólnym rytmie. Już po chwili nie wiedzieli czyje usta należą do kogo, liczyło się tylko to wszechogarniające uczucie bliskości i ponownego bycia razem. Francuz z przyjemnością słuchał jęków, które wydawał Arthur mimo jego usiłowań pozostania cicho.

Czując, że jego chłopak jest blisko Francis zsunął dłoń na jego penisa, i poruszał nią pospiesznie. Chwilę później Arthur doszedł, wykrzykując imię swojego kochanka. Bez zwłoki Francuz podążył za nim, mrucząc do Anglika słodkie głupstwa.

Kiedy ich oddechy uspokoiły się, Francis złożył słodki pocałunek na ustach Arthura, i poprawił mu okulary, które w miłosnym uniesieniu przekrzywiły się.

- Tęskniłem za tobą, mon amour – wyznał Francis.

* * *

Idąc w stronę klasy, z radosnym Francisem u boku, Arthur pomyślał, że użycie samej śliny mogło nie być aż tak dobrym pomysłem. Szczególnie, że gdy wrócili do pokoju zrobili to jeszcze raz, jakby nie miało być jutra. Teraz Arthur, starał się iść normalnie. Każdemu, kto odważył się na niego zerknąć, posyłał groźne spojrzenie zza okularów. Niektórzy jednak byli zbyt głupi by odczytać jego przesłanie: „Nie podchodź, bo cię przeklnę i na dodatek poszczuję niewyżytym Francuzem."  
Jedną z takich osób był Alfred F. Jones.

- Hej, Arti! O Francis wróciłeś! - przywitał się z nimi uśmiechając jak małe słoneczko. - Gościu, wszystko w porządku? Dziwnie chodzisz. Znowu spadłeś ze schodów?

Arthura, niewinność, a może głupota Alfreda czasem wręcz przerażała. Nie zamierzał jednak go oświecać, więc tylko kiwnął głową.

- Właściwie szukałem was. Mam ostrzeżenie – wyjawił, komicznie rozglądając się na boki.

Anglik westchnął.  
- Jakie ostrzeżenie, Alfred?

- Wczoraj, kiedy wieczorem wybrałem się do McDonalda, przechodziłem koło twojego gabinetu Arti. I wiesz co słyszałem? Duchy! Myślę, że to mogą być uczniowie, których zabiłeś. - Ignorując Arthura, który krzyknął: „Nikogo nie zabiłem, idioto!", Alfred ciągnął dalej. - Jęczały tak jakby ktoś kogoś torturował. Myślę, że dźwięk dobiegał z gabinetu. Chciałem sprawdzić co to jest, ale spieszyłem się! Nie żebym się bał! Bohaterowie się nie boją!

Kiedy Alfred wspomniał o jękach, Arthur spłonił się, a Francis bardzo starał by nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. Amerykanin nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

- Skoro już was ostrzegłem to lecę! - powiedział, gdy zobaczył swojego brata Matthew.

Kiedy tylko chłopcy znikli im z oczu, Francis pocałował zarumieniony policzek Arthura, mrucząc:  
- Chodźmy na lekcje, mon petit fantôme.

* * *

* mon petit fantôme – mój mały duchu.


End file.
